The Right Choice?
by writergirl26
Summary: Maura witnesses a murder her whole life is put in term oil when the murderer tries to silence her from testifying. Will Maura follow through with testifying and give up everything or will she walk away from everything she knows to save her family?


**This is a revamp on The Right Choice? We got a review that told us we needed to work on our characterization and decided to do just that and fix this story to make you see and believe everything.**

**This is written with my good friend The-Guardian-Shadow. 3 her!**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura had been married for a little over a year now. Jane was six months pregnant with thier baby girl. The couple used Maura's egg and a random sexy man out of the catalog they we given. They mads' sure he was Italian. Had Jane's dark eyes and hair but was at least almost as smart as Maura. They wanted their doctor to look like them.<p>

The detective always had an attitude but the pregnancy made it fifty times worse. When Jane didnt get her way or wasnt feeling well she bitched and if it wasn't to her coworkers or her mother she released her wrath on Maura. Poor Doc.

Maura was a confident woman, used to dealing with a lot of black. Especially from her wife, Detective Jane Rizzoli. When they decided to have a baby and Jane was the one set to carry it, Maura knew what she was headed for. She would be screamed at often as if the world was coming to an end but it was just who Jane was.

Maura got home late from work one evening and she went searching through the quiet house."Jane where are you?" She was shocked that Jane was so quiet.

Jane had made her way into the kitchen. She was craving cookie dough ice cream. She had pulled absolutely everything out of thr freezer. Hearing Maura's voice she groaned. "Why the hell dont we have cookie dough ice cream!" Jane shouted though there was plenty of regular icecream now on the counter slowly melting

Maura sighed."Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were out." She pulled her heels back on."I can go out and get some."

"Somehow you got me to carry this baby despite how dangerous my job is. The least you could do is keep me stocked of what I crave most!" She pinced the bridge of her nose in frustration. Jane knew she was wrong in yelling at Maura for something this stupid, but it was like she just couldn't help herself. She looked up after she heard the front door click closed. She sighed then looked down at Jo Friday that gave her a look of 'What the hell is your problem, human?' The dog then let out a breath of air out of her nose like a huff then walked away from her master.

Maura was exhausted. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with Jane so she ignored her last statement, got her keys and left to get her cookie dough ice cream. She was doing everything she could to keep Jane happy through this pregnancy but sometimes there was just no pleasing her.

Maura pulled up in front of the corner store with a defeated sigh. She had convinced Jane to carry the baby and she had done that because Maura wasn't ready for that sort of responsibility on caring for another person for nine months, eating a certain way, doing certain things to protect the fetus growing inside her. She just wasn't there but they had both agreed they wanted a child. She enjoyed taking care of Jane for once, a sort of role reversal.

She walked into the store, saying hello to the owner and heading for the ice cream. To avoid more trouble she bought six gallons of ice cream that Jane liked so they would last at least a week. Walking back out to her truck, she heard voices that sounded like arguing. Maura being a naturally curious person walked around to see what was going on and she regretted that the moment she paused in front of the people. Just as she rounded the corner, two gunshots rang out and the woman dropped.

When the guy, the shooter locked his sights on Maura he shot at her but she was quick enough to get out of the way. When she saw him pull off she ran to the woman, trying to keep her alive as she dialed 911, the people that dealt with the sick and injured. She was the queen of the dead, a nickname given to her by cops but one that held true in this moment.

Meanwhile, Jane had gone and drawn herself a nice hot bubble bath. She usually hated them but with the warmth of the water and practically just floating and being able to relax it eased the baby as well which meant for a good nights sleep.

After her bath she dried off and put on her white tank which showed some of the lower part of her belly. Jane knew Maura found that look cute when just lounging around the house. She then put her baggy light grey sweat pants on and laid down on the bed. She had wondered what was taking Maura so long then remembered she forgot to put the food back in the freezer and got up. Walking onto the cold laminate floor of the kitchen she put everything back in the freezer and made it look as nice as a freezer could look, for her wife's sake.

Korsak and Frost ran to Maura when they got on scene."Doc? You ok?" Korsak asked.

"It isn't my blood, its the victims. I was just the witness. I need to give my statement and get home to Jane."

Korsak nodded his head. "Alright, Maura. What can you tell us?" He took out his pad and pen ready to write down what Dr. Rizzoli said.

Jane had finally walked back to the bedroom and laid down with her cell. Cuddling up to Maura's pillow she slowly drifted off to sleep. She figured her wife just needed time away from her and Jane didnt blame her.

"The victim was arguing with the killer before he shot her. He was tall, six three, about 250 he had black hair, distinguished cheek bones. He looked of an Italian descent."

When they finally let her go, she flew home and put the ice cream in the freezer. She snuck into the bedroom quietly and knelt beside her, her hands and clothes soaked with blood."Jane, honey... I'm home. I'm so sorry I was so late."

Jane opened her eyes and shook her head. "No Im sorry for being such a bitch." Sitting up she then noticed the blood. "MAURA! My god what the hell happened? Are you okay?" All these questions shot out as she got out of bed and started checking her wife over.

Maura sat back on her heels, shocked by Jane's sudden firing of questions and searching her over."Jane... hey hey hey... its ok. It isn't my blood. I'm perfectly alright. When I left the store this evening, I was witness to a murder and I tried to keep the victim alive long enough for EMS to arrive but she died in my arms before they arrived."

Maura was a little on edge about the whole night but she as usual remained calm and showed little to no emotion about the whole thing."I promise, everything is alright. Korsak will fill you in at work tomorrow. He and Frost responded after the uniforms called in a homicide."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I dont know what I would do if you got hurt. Especially after I made you go out. And Im in no shape at all to kick someone's ass." She sighed softly and nodded. "How did you witness the murder? Did they see you?"

Maura nodded."its ok Jane. I'm ok. Yes, the killer saw me. He shot at me. I witnessed it because I heard arguing as I came out of the store and I walked around to see what it was. We will deal with it, whatever happens."

Jane took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. "He saw you and shot at you?" She immediately shot up off the bed and started pacing. "Maura, he saw you and shot at you." She restated not that it was really needed. "Did he think he killed you? Or did he see you leave? If he knows your alive after seeing what happened, he could come back to get rid of the witness. Shit." She stopped pacing and walked up to Maura taking her bloody hands in her own. "You can't go out alone anymore okay. I don't even want you at work by yourself. Maura, I'm going to be down there with you, doing my god awful paperwork. Okay? And no matter how bitchy I get, no more night runs for food for me okay."

Maura considered what she was saying and gave her hands a gentle squeeze, trying to calm her down. "Jane, sweetie. I'm not comfortable with you being in the line of fire. I don't want you or the baby at risk. I'm worried enough about what could happen. I don't want to worry about you too."

"Maura... I started just doing paperwork last week. Though I would rather hear nails going down on a dry erase board, I did. I have to be at the station anyway. When I wasn't pregnant I was in the line of fire. Sweetheart, who better to protect you than a cop? I have a gun.. you don't." she looked down at Maura's clothes and shook her head. "I don't want this to be your blood. Ever."

Maura smiled."hey sweetie I promise you we will get thru this. I am not going anywhere. As for you being in the morgue with me... I'll say okay for now but I have to protect you and our child too."

She wrapped her arms around Jane, burying her face against her neck." I am not going to leave you, I promise. We can protect each other."

"You better not leave me." The detective nodded her head. "Okay, that's a fair deal. But I'm still the guy in this marriage, I still feel the need to protect you...though its really hard to imagine that with this belly I got." She looked at her wife, tilting her head the way Maura does. Yes, that cute little habit Jane picked up. "By the way... how the hell did you do this?" She asked as she rubbed her growing belly.

Maura giggled."you're still the guy baby... no worries. You own that title quite well and you can protect me all you want. But until our baby comes out I'm gonna be keeping an eye on u too!"

Jane took a breath and sat down on the side of the bed. "I don't feel very guy-ish right now. And you didn't answer my question, Hon-ney. How did you get me to agree to carry this kid?"

Maura smiled."I just used my charms to woo you and get you to see things my way."

Jane shook her head. "Funny. Real funny, Maura. At least you'll keep your gorgeous body."

Maura smiled."Well yes, that is quite true. But you're curvature and perfectly sculptured musculature is still quite defined."

"Mm well aren't you good for the ego?" She smirked then laid back on the bed with her feet still on the floor. "I'm really sorry about yelling at you tonight. I felt horrible and still do."

Maura smiled and laid down beside her after stripping out of her blood soaked clothes."Everything is over and done with Rizzoli... let it go." She grinned, knowing Jane went nuts when Maura went old school.

Jane looked over at her with furrowed brows. "Rizzoli? What tha hell?" Seeing that gorgeous smile then Maura in only her underwear she smirked. "Mm I forgive you...this time, Isles." She knew she would get a reaction out of that especially since she goes by Rizzoli now.

Maura frowned, making sure her body was out of Reach to her no doubt horny wife."Excuse me?"

"What? You called me Rizzoli." She smirked and reached her hand out to Maura, unable to reach. "Not cool.."

Maura smiled and moved closer, hovering over top her."I love you... Jane... you're my world you know that."

The pregnant detective smirked and ran her hand up Maura's arm. "Nahhh, you're just sayin' that."

The doctor grinned."whatever you say."

Jane smirked. "And if I say... Maur, make love to me...?" She whispered in a seductive tone of voice.

Maura leaned down and kissed her."I'd say tell me where to start."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Its like giving candy to a cute lil kid. Who doesn't like seeing their big eyes all gleeful? Plus, it inspires The-Guardian-Shadow and I to write more chapters :D<strong>


End file.
